Not Without You
by OnTheCyberSeas
Summary: The Blue Fairy gives Nova an ultimatum. A Grumpy/Nova One-Shot set in the Christmas In Storybrooke universe.


Leroy said goodbye to the other dwarfs as they headed toward the mines. He would join them soon, but he had someone to see first. He left their house and walked over to Granny's. He opened the door to the diner and waved at Snow and Charming, who still made it a habit to go to the diner for coffee at 7:15 AM every morning. Leroy looked past them and found his girlfriend, Nova, sitting at one of the booths, drinking a cup of coffee and eating a bagel.

Leroy slid into the booth across from her. "Miss me?" Nova, who had raised her mug to take a sip, dropped it, shattering and spilling coffee all over the table. Granny came over and wiped up the spill as Nova apologized profusely for her clumsiness.

When the spill was cleaned up, Nova looked over at the dwarf. "Hey, Dreamy," she said, still insisting on using the name he was using when they had initially met in the mine of the Enchanted Forest, "I missed you."

Leroy smiled back at the fairy, "I missed you too." Ever since the two had reconnected on Christmas Eve, they had been enjoying each other's company, finding it easy to fall back in love. It had been a while since Leroy had felt Grumpy. Every morning they would meet for breakfast before going to work, Leroy to the mine and Nova to the school, Snow had given her a job after she had left the convent and Granny let her stay in the Bed & Breakfast. After work, they would spend the evening together. Everything was like a dream, and they couldn't be happier.

After Breakfast, Leroy and Nova stepped out of the diner, kissing each other goodbye before they went their separate ways. As Leroy walked away, the Blue Fairy waltzed up to her former Fairy. "Hello Nova," said the fairy sweetly.

Nova narrowed her eyes at her former boss, remembering their last conversation on Christmas Eve. "What do you want?"

"It's time for you to come home Nova," said the fairy, "your friends miss you."

"I don't want to go back," replied Nova.

The Blue Fairy sighed, "You know what will happen if you don't. I have no choice but to take your wings. You don't want that to happen, do you?"

Nova shook her head, "I don't, but I'm happy now. I can't go back." With that, she walked away. The Blue Fairy furrowed her brow; this was going to be harder than she thought it would be.

* * *

The dwarves finished their mining for the day. One by one, they threw their pickaxes into a cart and headed to their house. Leroy was the last to leave, and wiped forehead with the back of his hand as he followed his brothers. The Blue Fairy stepped in front of him, and Leroy groaned at the sight of her. Unfazed, she said curtly, "Hello Grumpy."

"Let me guess, you're here to convince me to leave Nova," said Grumpy grumpily, "She made her decision, and I'm not letting you talk me into leaving the best thing that's ever happened to me a second time."

"You know the cost," the Fairy replied, "She can't be a fairy if she doesn't have her wings."

Leroy simply replied, "It's her decision, but I'm not walking away willingly this time," before sidestepping her and walking towards the diner.

Soon he made it to the diner, and walked in to find his girlfriend looking distraught. He slid into the booth across from her, "Hey," he paused, "I'm assuming she talked to you as well." Nova nodded and Leroy continued, "I told her it's your decision."

Nova looked at him, her face shining with tears. "Thanks," she stood up, "I just need some time to think." She stood up, nearly tripping over Ruby who was carrying plates of food over to Mulan, Aurora, and Belle.

She made her way out of the diner and sat on the steps, sobbing. She felt someone sit next to her and looked up to see Jefferson smiling down at her. "What's wrong?" Wiping her eyes, she told him what happened. Jefferson simply nodded and said, "I see."

"I don't know what to do," sobbed Nova.

Jefferson put his hand on her back. "Think about what makes you happier, choose the thing that you can't live without, and you won't have any regrets."

Nova smiled, "Thank you."

Jefferson smiled, "No problem." He checked his watch, "Now I need to go pick up Grace. Good night." He stood up and walked away. Nova sat on the steps deep in thought.

Back in the diner, Leroy picked at his food, not having the appetite to enjoy it. Belle slid in the booth across from him. "I happened to overhear," she said, smiling at him "Are you alright?"

Grumpy shook his head, "I don't want her to go."

"Then convince her to stay," Belle replied, "Show her how much you love her." Grumpy didn't answer and Belle put her hand on his shoulder. "You encouraged me to follow my heart," she said smiling over at Ruby, "Now I'm encouraging you to follow yours."

Leroy smiled, a plan forming in his mind. "Thanks, Belle."

Belle smiled back, "You're welcome," she said sliding out of the booth and rejoining her friends. He sent a text to Nova, telling her to meet him in an hour.

* * *

Leroy led Nova through the forest, making sure that she didn't trip over any stray branches. They reached a clearing and Leroy stopped. The lovers looked up and saw a vast variety of stars twinkling above them in the sky. Nova gasped and kissed Leroy, "Dreamy, it's beautiful."

Leroy smiled, "I'm glad you like it. I know it's not as beautiful as the fireflies, but it was the best I could do at this time of year." He sat down on the grass and patted the space next to him. Nova sat down and Leroy turned to her, "I just want you to know that I will support you, no matter what decision you make. I love you Nova. I have since before I was born. I want to spend the rest of my life watching the stars or fireflies with you, seeing the world with you, but most of all, I want you to be happy."

Tears streamed down Nova's face for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day. She leaned in and kissed Leroy. She liked being a fairy, she really did, but there was something that felt so right with being with Leroy. She knew in that moment that she couldn't let him go. "I choose you," she said, "I'm not living my life alone, not without you."

Their lips crashed together. Everything about this moment felt perfect. Minutes passed and Leroy pulled away. "Will you marry me?" He blurted out before realizing that he didn't have a ring for her.

Nova smiled, "Of course." She kissed him again. Leroy pulled away grinning, making a note to take Nova to pick out the perfect engagement ring. He knew they had a lot to worry about in the future, but right now he just wanted to enjoy this moment with the woman he couldn't live without.


End file.
